The Story Of Humphrey
by humphreyandkate together
Summary: Another interesting antro one-shot I wrote. Please Review and PM, trust me, I need it


He was always there for me. He never let me get yelled at or punished when I was much younger. He went out of his way, helping me in any way, lending me a hand when I was down, being a shoulder for me to cry on, making great happiness for me. Oh, and did I mention that he helped his mother when ever he could, and even times when he couldn't. Let me tell you a few sad and happy stories about him, the one, the only, one in the world I will and do ever love, Humphrey.

At this time, Humphrey only turned sixteen about a month ago. He finally got his first car, one that his dad, before he passed away in a tragic racecar crash, he told him to save his money so could buy the car he always wanted. His father got him hired almost anywhere, and when he showed up at a car lot, exactly a year after his father passed away, he bought a Chevrolet Camaro ZL1, paid in full with cash with the money he saved throughout the years he worked. At this time, he was driving to Kate's house, because she called him just minutes before, saying she was feeling down because her now Ex-Boyfriend, Garth, harshly dumped her. He pressed the secret button, putting the ZL1 in High Proformance mode, and began shifting through the gears, going well over the speed limit on this old, rarely used farm road. It was the road to Kate's parent's massive house, or you can call pratically a mansion.

Once Humphrey finally arrived, he saw Kate waiting by the gate like he asked. She jumped in without being asked. She instantly burried her head in Humphrey's sholder, soaking his black v-neck tee, and Humphrey hushed her and rubbed her back. "Shhh, It's okay. He lost a great, fine woman, that he will regret breaking up with you" Humphrey said, causing her to raise her head, and whipe her tears.

"You really mean that?" Kate asked.

"You already know I do" Humphrey said. "Now, let's get going. The movie isn't gonna wait for us" Humphrey said, making Kate let out a giggle, and buckle her seat-belt as they went to see the movie Kate had been wishing to see, Resaident Evil Retributation in 3D.

This time, Humphrey was 17, with his mother in a hospital room. His mother came in, her feeling sick for several days now. The doctor finally came in and anouced some news.

"I'm sorry to tell you this, Ms. Weathers, but, you have lunger cancer. You will have a month to live in the condition you are in" The doctor anounced. Humphrey was taken by suprise. His mother can't die, she's the only bit of family that he has left in this world, and all of these years, she has been so strong. This is showing how devistating true life really is. Catherine, Humphrey's mother saw the devistated look on Humphrey's face.

"Calm down, honey. I'm going to see your father again. I'm pretty sure we will meet again someday" Catherine said. This didn't help Humphrey, who was now speachless. "Come on, this isn't so bad. Now you won't have to work as much to put food on the table" She said.

"Your my mother. I can't lose you, your all I have left. It was hard enough when dad left, now you..." Humphrey paused, his eyes shut, and he fell down. The last thing he heard before falling in a black abyss, was his mother shouting his name.

He awoke in a hospital bed, not knowing how he got there. A doctor came in a few seconds later. "Ah, Humphrey, your finally awake. How are you feeling?"

"What happened?" Humprhey asked.

"You had a heart attack, most likely because hearing your mother was passing away probally sent you over the edge. You do have a vistor here to see you" The doctor said. Humphrey jerked.

"Where's my mother?!" Humphrey shouted. The doctor sighed

"Up somewhere in the clouds with your father" The doctor said. "Her dying wish is for you to not murn her death, and to make your dream of marrying you visitor soon come true" He said, leaving, and Kate entering soon after.

This time, Humphrey is 20, in an empty house, looking at pictures, alone. He was looking at all the times he had with his father, his mother, and his brother. The way his brother died was terrible. He was always the laughing stalk at school, but Humphrey always stood up for him. The way he died, was, a gangster was driving by him and Humphrey as they were riding there bikes, and shot and killed his brother, Hutch. Humphrey has been like this for the last six months. He was fired from his job, because a new employe came in, offering to do the work, better than Humphrey, for half the price. He sat on the same floor, in the empty house, were the only furniture in there was a table and a candle. Humphrey locked all the furniture in a storage unit his mother owned. The reason he did this is he thought it brought back too many memories, and he didn't deserve it. Humphrey could cry not. He didn't have anymore tears. Humphrey never left the house. He hasn't left the spot he was in for days. Kate and Lilly would come over, driving their new Mercades, and come by a few times a day to try and cheer up Humphrey, and normally try to give him food, but he almost always insisted they keep it, that their souls needed it far more than his. His life changed one day, six months ago when he finally out of his shock, and realizing what actually happened. Humphrey heard a knock at the door before Kate walked in, telling her sister to drive home. She had a blanket, a pillow, and a little food with her.

"Hey Humphrey. I hope you don't mind that I will sleep here tonight" Kate said, laying down the long pillow on the floor, next to Humphrey, and also set down the blankets. It was late at night, 11pm to be exact, and the only way Kate could see is becasue of the single candle that dimly lit the room. She gently took the scrapt book from infront of Humphrey. The book lookeeed older than time, the covers torn, and the pictures well aged. Kate gently pushed Humphrey down, scooted half the pillow under Humphrey's head, and covering him with blankets. The next thing she did, suprised Humphrey. She crawled in with him, and lid agains him. "Humphrey, I don't know if you figuired this out yet, but I do love you. It took me a while, but I realized, I'm going through all of these men, trying to find the right one when you were here the whole time. Goodnight, and I love you" Kate said, before falling asleep only a minute later. That broke Humphrey's curse. He knew definatly that someone loved him, and he might have a chance of full-filling his mother's dying wish. Humphrey wrapped his arms around Kate's waist, pulled her closer, and spoke the first time in several months.

"I love you". Kate wasn't really asleep, she just slowed down her breathing and closed her eyes. She smiled widly, happy to re-pay the favor Humphrey has done for years. But his voice is different from what Kate last remebered. It was so deep, so mature, so ringy, so old sounding. He sounded life one of the first ones alive, his voice sounding powerful and genuine.

The next day, Humphrey was really happy. Partly because Kate showed him her ove, through a different way then above described, and that he was finally free of his ddepression.

Two years later, they were now married, fullfilling Catherine's dying wish. Humphrey started one of the most secsessful buisnesses in the history of the world. The WorldWide Catherine Depression And Cancer Foundation. Because of that buisness and it's sucsess, bio-doctors created a cure for ever form of cancer, and, across the world, anti-depression centers, to keep others from suffering what Humphrey did. The buisness is now a non-profitial foundation, hosting events anywhere on the planet, to raise money for the creation of the antidone and the cancer patiens that can not afford to have the cure.

**Well, that raps up this One-Shot for now, 1407 words of pure reality. Honestly, I had another sleepless night last night, and thought of this. I just got an ECG or whatever it's called. I will know if I truly have any heart problems tomarrow. My mom is freaking out because one of her friends at work has a daughter that has something simular to wha I have, and the doctor, only a few weeks ago, found out, she had a massive brain tumor. Well, let's hope fo th best. And I have a cofession that may or may not effect how you see me. I'm an atheist. There, I finally admited it. I may not ever sound like it, but I am. If god actually existed, why would he make me and many others, even innocent people suffer? That's my logic. I played the Zeds's Dead Mixmag 45min Mix, and I Am A Stone by Demon Hunter a few times writing this. Well, I don't feel like getting even deeper, re-reading and proof-reading this, so if theres any mistakes, I'm sorry. I have not auto correct, auto capitalization, or any of that. What keys I press are what this story is. It took me a few hours to write this. When Love Is Your Only Motivation I will end really soon, I will finish Murder and Love, probally make a few one-shots, then either continue the series of my first aao story, I haven't thought of a name to call the series yet (WRITE SOME IN A REVIEW OR PM PLEASE), or make the sequal for WLIYOM. Well, goodbye for now.**


End file.
